Pinch Me Now
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Chloe and her friends live at morgan Freely's house and one day a pop-up apears on the computer saying they won Hetalia units. Kitty clicked it and now they have units appearing one by one! Chloe just can't believe. Will someone quote; "Pinch Me Now" to prove it is real? And don't forget about Chloe's dark secret!
1. Pinch Me now

"… So that's how I broke his leg!" We all stared at Emily in confusion. It was a truly amazing story! I clapped quietly, and turned back to Morgan.

""We asked if you wanted Chinese for dinner…" Morgan said, she was the strict one but can be AWESOME when she wants. Its probably good she is like that or we would all be dead out of irresponsibility. Second is Emily; she has long, wavy red hair, green eyes, and tends to wear Lolita dresses. I never understood why is Em. Yes, there's an Em and an Emily. Em has short, blond hair, and blue/green eyes. She's pretty mellow. Mora, but we call her Moon. She has long auburn brown hair, dark blue eyes, glasses ad has a similar style to Em. Don't know how, but she does. Lorelei is the tallest of the group. She has long, dark hair that's usually braided, hazel eyes, and pale skin. I started a joke that she's a vampire and the others are in on it. And then there is me, Chloe... I have short brown hair and blueish-grey eyes. Call me short and I chop off your feet and stick them on your head. The most important thing is that we are all weird.

As I shall say many times (maybe), there are different definitions of weird. We are 'anime nerds' weird. I would say otakus but that is an insult in Japanese, and why would we offend the almighty Kiku Honda? Anyways that is how we are, weird anime lovers who watch Hetalia, Sailor moon, Pokemon, Kuroshitsuji, Soul eater, etc. and listen to Vocaloid. Of course, we all have our secrets and maybe soon you will learn my secrets and the others' secrets. But that has to wait because I have one cracktastic story to tell you. And who doesn't love crack stories? I know I love them, they are hilarious.

Well to kind of explain what happened, we all found where Morgan lived and we slowly started to move in. It worked and now we live there without paying rent or buying ourselves food. Its pretty sweet! Lets hope Morgan doesn't found out! (well maybe I am the only one who doesn't I am not sure about the others. I have my way with the IRS xD) Lately we have been just talking about the thing in this universe that is better than any anime, FOOD. We want different types of food because of a certain anime/web comic. Like we want Spanish, Chinese, Japanese (skinny knees look at these! xD I couldnt resist!) and other stuff. But tonight we settled on Chinese-aru.

"I'll go call in an order then~!" I said and ran to get the phone to order. I went into the kitchen and dialed the number to order.

"Nihao! Thank you for calling Wang Yao chinese palace! May we take your order-aru?" The person said. _Heehee, _I thought to myself. Wang Yao was China's name.

"Yes, I want 3 orders of orange chicken. 2 orders of chow mein-" I began, but then I heard a commotion going on in the living room. I put my hand over the phone's microphone and said, "They better not be looking at yaoi fanfics without me... Unless it is GerIta. Ugh I hate GerIta." Then I uncovered it and began talking again.

"2 orders of steamed rice." _Suck it losers, I hate fried rice. "_1 order of sesame chicken. 8 egg rolls, 2 orders of edamame, 3 orders of gyouza... And... 5 met- I mean 5 spring rolls..." I finished. The man thanked me and told me the cost, $56.39. Better go get money from Morgan~! I strided into the living room like Dave Strider and Noticed Morgan screeching at Kitty. "Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey! The guy should be here any… Huh?" I began. Morgan then chased Kitty around with a bat, lucky I was going to do that tomorrow at 4 PM.

* * *

I was having a wonderful dream about Prussia, Dave Strider, Soul, and Ciel Phantomhive until a loud blowhorn woke me up.

"FUCKKKKK!" I shouted. I got up sluggishly and walked to where Morgan was.

What the hell do you want us up for?" Moon looked ready to kill me as she said that.

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order."

"You're welcome!" Morgan looked as if she was about to attack Kitty with a fry pan.

"Shouldn't you-" I began but yawned," See what is exactly in the box first?" I handed her the manual, and her face suddenly fell as she flipped it open.

"Kitty…"

"Yeah?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

Oh crap, she might go on rage mode. HIDE YOUR KIDS AND HIDE YOUR WIFE!

But as I peeked at the manual I died and went to heaven. Someone, Pinch Me Now~!


	2. Awesome!

Prussia. Was. In. The. Fickin. (and yes I do mean Ficken) Box. I gasped and went into fangirl mode.

"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…" Morgan continued to chant towards Kitty until Em put a hand over her mouth.

"I think we get it." Emily told Morgan. Morgan let out a muffled sigh and turned towards Kitty.

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" Kitty chirped as she opened a booklet that was attached to the box. Emily peered over her shoulder.

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts.**

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia."

"Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" Lorelei said. Loser, I already knew it was him so I already fangirled. She fangirled in a weird way so I tilted my head in curiosity.

"What's a unit anyways?" Morgan said then shrugged.

"We'll find out. Now, let's read this manual thing." Though it seemed all of us widened our eyes in shock at 'length'. "Who wrote this? They are a bit perverted…"

"Hey! Here's the bit we need!" Moon pointed to a section of the book.

_**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**_

**Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby.**

**1. Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you.**

**2. Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you.**

**3. Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the best accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house.**

**4. Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down.**

"I'll get the crowbar!" Kitty dashed off to go find the non-existent tool.

"Quick! Open it before she comes back!" The six of us unlatched the small cover and quickly found the ball of feathers we wanted.

"Pi~?" The small chick shook its feathers and fluttered around the room.

"Hey buddy!" The albino (ex)nation had escaped his box, somehow, and was chasing his bird around the living room.

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" We all turned to Kitty… who was holding a crowbar? Where did that come from? I want!

"Kesese! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?"

"I'm Em."

"Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!" Kitty said. Agreed.

"Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." Moon said. Prussia nodded slightly.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose you 'five meters'." Emily told him harshly.

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." I said but then said super quietly "_But I really, really like you because you are amazing and you are hot."_He backed away from me and Emily slowly. Damn, I should of thought about what I say.

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" Lorelei said loudly. Prussia looked a little freaked out but looke relieved when he thought about his awesomeness. Morgan and I grabbed her collar before she could assault Prussia.

"And I'm Morgan. This is our lovely home." To add effect, Morgan spread her arms out and spun in a circle. Wow, Morgan was being silly Morgan right now. Prussia looked the seven of us up and down, if we were lucky he was mentally stripping us.

"You know, you girls are pretty hot." Prussia said and that made my heart flutter. Someone Pinch Me Now~ Lorelei was about to faint, like myself, but i caught ahold of my self. But Morgan

"Morgan, don't hurt him yet. All he was doing was complimenting us." Em tried to rationalize. Morgan glared at Em.

"If he ends up raping me, I blame you." Morgan scowled.

* * *

wasn't alright, she was about to strangle him or something. Em stopped her though, thankfully.

* * *

So Prussia seemed to have made home on Morgan's couch. But as I read my USUK "Doctor, treat me tender" doujin I heard someone shot, "Morgan, what are you- IS THAT YAOI?" OhMyGlub~! In a desperate attempt to read some new material I rushed over with everyone else to see it.

Yeah. You know where I keep it."

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness." I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of silence (Gay baby is born) Prussia walked in looking a bit pale.

"Eep! Are you ok baby?" SHUT UP HE IS MY WAIFU NOT YOUR BABY.

"W-why…why do you have this?" He holds up one of Morgan's Doujinshi's, a SuFin! Oh my glub~!

"Where did you find this?" Morgan asked, her voice getting eviler with every syllable. Like everyone, Morgan likes her Yaoi.

"Your room…" Prussia said. In much reluctance to leave the room with the awesome Prussia, I raced to morgan's room with the others and looked at her yaoi items.

"Eww! Itapan!" Kitty shouted. I snatched it and began reading it. Itapan is my ultimate Hetalia OTP. It is so fluffy! After about 3 minutes each of us had a small nosebleed. It was epic!

* * *

"Hey! I demand a beer!" Prussia shouted as I passed him and Morgan to get some Faygo from the kitchen.

"No." Morgan replied casually.

"Why not?" Prussia responded.

"Because one, everyone in this house is underage. And B, alcohol is bad for you." Morgain said, obviously ending the conversation.

"But I want it! This place is unawesome!" Prussia whined. Morgan turned and glared.

"You are damn lucky drawing keeps me calm or else I would cut off your testicles." she said in a yandere tone. I shuddered; _Morgan i need you to not chop off his testicles, I need those to have his babies.._

But Morgan ended up ordering a fake ID form Customer Services. And yes, they can't take him back fortunately.

* * *

So, Myrna left a few days ago which is kind of sad.

"Prussia! Come on!" Lorelei was… begging? She was stooping so low. Em and I just sat, watching the weirdness that is our home. Emily was trying to kill Kitty.

"But you do look like a leprechaun! The hair and the dress and- Emily! That hurts!" Kitty whined. A doorbell caused silence.

"Well, who's going to answer it?" Moon looked at me. Morgan groaned and walked towards the door.

"Hello?"

"Another delivery." YES! Finally! I hope it can cook! but who needs a cook when you have a girl who won the Grand Prize in Sodexo's texas Culinary Throwdown?

There was a conversation but I honestly zoned out of it, I head Morgan yell a few times and prussia laugh, and the delivery dude just was there. The delivery dude wheeled in the package and left as Morgan yelled, "…GUYS! NEW UNIT!"

"Who is it?" Em yawned a bit after she asked. Morgan read the manual real quick and shrugged.

"Can it cook?" I asked, hoping for advice.

"It's England." SHIT!

"Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least 50…" I said.

* * *

**Woah! I like toally updated this alot! I also plan on doing a few more chapters so stay tuned!**

**Also I am going to a con on friday as Gakuen Monaco, seychelles, or Hungary. I wanna go as monaco because she is pretty *A*, I wanna go as seychelles because i wouldnt have to wear an itchy wig, and Hungary because I could enter cosplay chess and we get to be in character for it so I could hit people with my skillet! *eyes sparkle* So if you review tell me who i should be!**


	3. There is a eyebrow hair in my cup of tea

"Yay! We have England!" Emily squeeled. How is that good? He is going to force us to eat his cod-awful food. (yes i mean cod). One thing was for sure, we were all going to die from food poisoning.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food. In case you don't remember, his cooking is posionous to average people." I whined. Emily waved it off and I grunted.

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" Kitty asked. NO WE SHOULDN'T.

"Guys, are we going to open him or not?" Em held up the manual and sighed.

"The awesomeness that is me shall read it!" Prussia grabbed the manual (which earned him a glare from Em) and read.

**Removal of your ARTHER KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**

**Awakening your ARTHER KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which may result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry- he won't really hurt you, unless you are a FRANCIS** **BONNEFOIS unit.**

**1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then.**

**2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "the Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. if you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will yell at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box. Again, once he notes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him.**

**3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles-preferably scotch or whiskey-together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying pieces of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHER KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him.**

**4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior. **

**5. If you are certain shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly.**

"Hmm... I say we go with number 4!" Moon said. I AGREED COMPLETELY, we could eat the aromatic food afterwards.

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook spanish OR French food..."

"Guys! I have an idea!" Oh lord. Lorelei has an idea.

* * *

I snickered at how Emily and Morgan were about to do this...

"Why am I the France?" Emily started spastically waving her arms.

"Simple. you are good at French. Same reason why Morgan is Spain." Lorelei replied. Morgan groaaned loudly and glared at Lorelei intensly.

"Let's just get this over with... Ah! Hola Inglaterra! Cómo estás? Usted sabe, hay que salir a dar unos tomates conmigo!" Morgan said in her best Antonio impression she could do. Then Emily sighed and began her impression of France."Bonjour Angleterre! Après vous sortez de cette boîte, nous devrions aller dans la chambre pour amuser, non? Ohonhonhon~!" The seven of us soon heard some laughter coming from the box... before England broke it of course.

"Ha! Doyou two want your asses beat AGAIN?" _Depends if you want Chloe to castrate you Big Ben with a spoon._

"I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Please don't hurt me!" Morgan squeeked loudly. "What?" was the response of everyone.

"Are you related to Italy or something?" Prussia asked. _He looked extra hot today, even if he had a ketchup stain on his shirt._

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean." Morgan said, until Myrna glomped her. We had seen her come in and we were waiting for the moment when she would glomp Morgan.

"Gah!" Emily shouted while glomping Iggy.

"Morgan~! I'm back!" Myrna yelled right into Morgan's ear.

"I thought you went back to North Carolina?"

"Hehe~! I just went to grab my stuff!" Myrna said, she striked a pose and Morgan was kind of confused.

"Hun, I'm glad you're here but you can't stay at my hou-" Morgan began.

"I have money." Myrna said.

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" Morgan shouted. YES ANOTHER PERSON! Two people in one day! Nice!

* * *

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" Morgan asked. As I was about to raise my hand in aproval (because i love salmon, especially when it is baked and covered with lemon-dill sauce) Morgan shouted, "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!". We all stared at her quietly and I quickly glanced at Prussia who was heating up some wurst in the microwave. He winked at me and I blushed and turned away quickly to see stare at Morgan again.

"I would like some." After Kitty said that, everyone else agreed.

"Fuck you guys! You do this every damn time we have fish!" Morgan yelled. While England lectured Morgan about being a "proper lady" I said something about how trolling was wrong (even if I troll people myself) and dragged her away. After that I went to my room and grabbed my sketchbook. As soon as I began to draw everything felt better, the picture I was drawing was us and Prussia and England. I also left a few blank people in the background for when more came, I was drawing us with the countries. Pretty ironic, yes?

After about an hour I didn't even bother to go eat dinner, I just stretched out over my bed and fell asleep, without even changing into pajamas or anything.

**Korea- Line breack!**

**Chloe- You spelt break wrong...**

**Other countries- *amazed that Chloe can fix spelling errors when people speak***

I slept in so late, like oh my HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE. It was probably about 10 AM when I woke up to the door bell ringing. Great, probably those stupid girl scouts, I hate girl scouts. Mostly because I used to be a girl scout and I hated my troop. I crawled out of bed and crawled to go check on Prussia real quick, He's not doing anything to suspicious so I shrugged, stood up and joined the gang.

_Chloe, you shouldn't say gang in your narative. People might find out._

I sighed quickly as I tried to ignore my thoughts when they were arguing about who would be in the box.

"Watch this be France. Just watch." Morgan said as she grabbed the manual. And it was...


	4. This Vampire Doesn't Sparkle!

We all held our breath, wondering who was in the box. Atleast we knew it wasn't italy, it would of had a sticky note that said "FUCK" on it.

"Well who is it? This is getting boring!" Lorelei said and then TRIED to hug my WAIFU. Bitch plz, he is my waifu!

"It's Romania." Morgan stated and Myrna started fangirling.

I yanked the manual from Morgan and glared at Lorelei who then hissed. Prussia slowly stepped away from both of us and Lorelei frowned, i frowned and noticed a small note attached to it. I then looked at it and read it out loud.

**'Dear owner of this manual,**

**We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units.**

**Flying Mint Bunny Corporation'**

So we get Hungary and Belarus? SWEET! As long as Prussia doesn't hit on Hungary... LOOK! Even Monaco was included! Pinch Me Now~! MORE UNITS!

"Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" Morgan fell to her knees as the rest of us celebrated.

"Myrna! We haven't read the manual yet!" Morgan shouted at Myrna since she was prying open the box. But I lost interest and Prussia smiled at me so Lorelei got pissed and started fighting me.

* * *

GRILL NIGHT~! Time to eat chicken and stuff! I love chicken, pork chops, ribs, steak, and all that good stuff! Especially wurst, yummy wurst~!

"So Chloe, is there any wurst for grill night? 'Cause that'd be awesome~!" Someone said behind me. It was Prussia, I nodded and pointed to the table where all the stuff that was about to be cooked was out. I glanced slightly at the grill to see Em, Emily, and Iggy. Someone should get him away from the food.

"Well that is good! Awesome wurst makes me awesomer! Same with beer!" Prussia told me. I chuckled lightly until Lorelei came up and started arguing with me. Which of course was both of our faults and not just her's, because honestly it was both of our's fault equally for fighting.

"He's Mine!" Lorelei yelled.

"No he's not!" I retorted. This trend continued for a while until Prussia left and we basically started talking friendly-like. It was a nice change.

* * *

After eating all the delicious grilled food we all went to bed, but not because we were tired. Like when it's Thanksgiving day ,you nottice you are always sleepy after eating all that food? That type of sleeping.

I walked to my room where Kitty was knocked out cold, I smiled and opened the door of my closet and the being was in there. The girl jumped out doing super sugoi german sparkle party taco hands. We both hugged and started chatting.

"Hey Chloe." I said.

"Hey Chloe~!" Chloe said. Wait, this is rather confusing. I shall be Chloe 1 while she is around and she shall be Chloe 2. You see, remember how I said in chapter 1 that everyone had secrets? Well this is mine, well actually it is only a small secret that connects up to a big secret. But you can learn about that later am I right? It's confusing enough as it is and if I told you everything at once you'd be even more confused.

I know it sucks, but if I tell you one piece of information at a time it is way better than how Andrew Hussie trolledHomestuck fans with confusing information 4 times (I think). Anyways back to the point, we are extremely identical twins. We both look the same and we both like the same things except she likes fruit baskets and I don't. Even our love of Prussia is the same, creepy right? And no, we are not clones... A better way to put this than twins is probably Mirror images. Cool right?

Anyways we are part of a... group (And I can't tell you about that just yet) and we needed to discuss that desperately. So her and I snuck out to Burger King and got some fries, apple fries, and went across the street to Family Dollar for Faygo. We discussed the plans and then we talked about vocaloid and Chloe 2 asked if We need more meetings with the others in the group. I approved this and we went on our ways, at least until the morning that is.

* * *

I woke up and checked my closet for Chloe 2. Fortunatly she was there and sleeping. No one ever went into my closet because it is such a mess, but there is a small entrance into a small-medium room for Chloe 2. It has internet and TV and anime posters. Everything I/she/we would need!

I went downstairs and noticed everyone was sleeping in later than normal, so I made myself breakfast before those savages- I mean people... woke up.

I cracked open 2 eggs and put them in a small bowl, I grabbed the sugar and put one tablespoon of it in side of the bowl as well and began mixing. You might think this is weird but as soon as I finish making it I shall tell you. I poured a bit of soy soice in and added a dash of salt. Now the last ingredient is the main reason I don't make this a lot. It is from this asian super market two hours away and I have only been there 3 times. Also it is quite expensive. The ingredient was Dashi Stock which they surprisingly had premade. I put some in and mixed it well. I poured it into the pan which before that I had wiped down with vegetable oil, and I let it sit until it got thin like a crepe. Then I swirled it around letting the mikture spread until it was done cooking on that side.

I quickly flipped it and it cooked quickly after that. I then turned the purner off, rolled it like an omelet (with nothing in it) and cut it into slices.

I took it to the table and ate one piece slowly. _Yum, I love Tamagoyaki_. I thought. After that I quickly ate it and everyone began to wake up.

"I smell eggs." Morgan said.

"What? Where?" I said.

* * *

It was the next day as I was sitting at the table eating an orange until a knock came to the door. I almost sat up but someone else beat me to the door. I settled back and continued eating my orange. Morgan came out of her room pissed and got the unit. She came and sat by me and began to eat a banana.

"Are you going to wake them?" I asked. Morgan looked at me like I was weird. Not. Denying. I. Am. Weird.

"No." she replied.

"But what if it's one of my buds?" Prussia whined. ...Badly...

"Even more reason not to, Prussia." Morgan stated.

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?" I asked.

"Yes." Morgan flat out said.

"Won't they be mad?" Emily asked, which clearly made a point.

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." Morgan yawned. Kitty sprung up.

"Ok~!" Everyone but me and Kitty froze, I gave her a thumbs up.

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!" the others screamed. But I thought to myself, 'It better be all the germans so we can have a German Sparkle Party!'

* * *

**Fourth Chapter! Whoot!**

**Wow I really needed to write, or else I would of kept being sad. But whateves! I shall continue my writing tonight hopefully!**

**Oh! Me and my friends started a cosplay group! We call ourselves KCT! (Kyoki Cosplay Team) Kyoki means insanity!**

**?**

**Lol! Well please review and stuff! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Bad Touch Trio is BACK xD

" Guys! Its France and Spain!" Kitty yelled. WHOOT! Now it was a real party. You could already tell that Prussia was excited. He was fist-pumping like the awesome guy he is. I smiled and turned back to Morgan.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Morgan began saying in spanish. I honestly don't know any spanish but I was pretty sure she was cussing.

"Quien es hablar espanol?" Spain said when he stuck his head out of the box.

"CAZZO!" Morgan screamed. Okay I knew what that meant. Prussia shouted something in German which was something like "Yo Spain!".

"Prussia? Spain?" France said while climbing out of his box. He spotted those two first until he saw us girls.

"Ohonhonhon~! Who do we have here?" Monseir Frenchie said. Blech... I Hate france.

"Touch us and die." Myrna said, she had a very terrifying aura that was oozing everywhere. France was obviously uncomfterable so I thought I should help Myrna. I grabbed a butcher knife by the kitchen and stood next to Myrna. Did I ever tell anyone I can do a good impression of Belarus's English Dub?

"If you come close to us you will lose your eifel tower..." I said. France nearly peed his 'Francey-Pants' and he his behind Spain. Everything was perfect until France saw Iggy. He then bounced back up and started to piss him off.

"Angelterre! It's nice to see you!" France said. But everything else was muffled because I left that room.

* * *

I would of stayed but I really needed to meet up with my group. I opened my closet and Chloe 2 was ready. We both snuck out through my window until I realized I forgot some stuff. I grabbed my blond wig and her red wig. Then I locked the door and went back outside through the window. We both put our wigs on and uncovered our necklaces. They were thin somewhat robotic and had a blue gem in the middle with a red button in the back.

We both clicked the buttons and we transported to the recording studio's lobby.

"Lily! Miki! Your appointment has already started! is already in studio 5." The lobbyist said. We nodded and thanked her as we opened the door to the hall. We walked down the hall to studio 5 where we could see Shion-san and Yowane-san were waiting.

"Konnichi wa! Genki desu ka?" I said. Shion-san put his hand over my mouth and I was silent.

"Your late Kuroe-san- ur... Kuroe-san...s." He said. We both sneered and looked at himn with our arms crossed.

"Kuroe-Sama! SAMA!" We both shouted. Yowane-sa- wait... I should call them by their first names. Shion is Taito and Yowane is Haku. Anyways Haku laughed and took a drink of wine.

"Come on Taito! They are only 5 minutes late!" Haku told Taito. She then squeezed his arm and he began to blush. He eventually shrugged it off thankfully and Haku drank more wine.

"Lets just get to recording the voicebank." Taito said sternly. We both go into the studio and began recording.

"A~" I sang in a voice that sounded like Kagamine Rin.

"A~" Chloe 2 sang in a voice that sounded like Len. Okay I bet you are mindfucked right now so I might as well tell you this part of the secret. Chloe 2 and I were created in test tubes by using specimans from a beautiful female classical opera singer and a dashing male rock singer. When we were born we were trained for perfect range so we could make any voice we wanted. Our trainers? Yowane Haku and Shion Taito.

Well that is only part of the secret as well. I bet you wish you had all the information dont you? Yeah well to bad because we finished recording for the day.

* * *

I walked back into the house to find Morgan talking about how something was pretty.  
"What's pretty?"I asked.

"Kein Zuruck." she replied. I gasped.

"... YOU LISTENED TO IT WITHOUT ME?" I shouted. She was obviously not amused.

* * *

"So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one." I decided. Though I would rather have ridden in a car with Prussia it was best that way.

"Why do we have France?" Emily said. She was being spazztastic at the moment.

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will help keep him from molesting anyone." I replied. It was true though...

I zoned out near the end though, thinking about a DenNor doujinshi I had read...

* * *

**Yo wassup! This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it but hey... I shall update soon.**

**I like that I have updated so much this summer. In fact this is my most viewed month so yay!**

**lalalala**

**I cant wait till ikkicon, if any of yall happen to go maybe you could tell me? coordinate a little nya~**

**we could be a cosplay group!**

**so anyways see you next chapter!**


	6. Mochitastic and the Huss!

"He is mine~!" I hissed.

"Back off! You wish he was yours!" Lorelei retorted. Kitty banged her head on the steering wheel and it honked. We all laughed for a minute or two and nearly cried.

"Oh that was funny senoritas~" Spain said. We all nodded and we started talking about food and stuff.

"You have not lived until you have tasted Irish roasted potatoes and steak. Its so good!" I said. Everyone seemed pretty interested, especially Spain who loves food.

"France's food is my favorite from another country." Spain said in a relaxed tone. Kitty shrugged and Lorelei nodded her head. Everyone was having a somewhat good time.

* * *

Everyone started chatting with each other once we all arrived at the mall. Morgan cleared her throat loudly and we all stared at her.

"Go crazy." Morgan said as she handed us all money. 100 bucks each to be exact! Woohoo! Everyone rushed into Hot Topic while I snuck into a music store. It was called FYEand none of the others knew this... But there was Hetalia, Soul Eater, FMA, Black Butler, Etc. merchandise everywhere. I got Voccaloid, hetalia, and a SoulEater shirt.

Then I went to a small booth and saw someone amazing.

"OHMYGLUB YOUR TEH HUSS!" I shouted at him. He nodded and pulled out a picture of him and signed it.

"Wow!" I gaped at the amazingness. I looked at the stuff he had on sale and he had all the kids shirts, a dirk shirt, and a few troll shirts. I bought a Dave shirt, Dirk shirt, Karkat shirt, and sollux shirt.

After I walked away from that I saw Spain and France flirting with women and men. But, one member of the Bad Touch Trio was gone, where was Prussia?

"How awesome is the person behind you?" a german voice said into my ear. I blushed madly as I heard him laugh in my ear.

"H-Hi Prussia..." I said in a nervous tone. He smirked brilliantly and put his arm around me and that is when I turned bright red. As I was about to ask him about what he bought Lorelei spotted us so me being the person I am, I went and picked a fight with her.

"He is mine! Go away!"

"No he is mine!"

"I called dibs!"

"When you lying jerk?"

"When I first saw him and fell in love!"

"Yeah right! I called dibs before I loved him! I even knew about his country befor Hetalia!"

That is kind of how the conversation went. And the worst part was Prussia had to stand and watch us be annoying. Oh. and the ride home was worse than the ride here.

* * *

Morgan yelled our names and we all come down, still in our pajamas. I gave out a long yawn as I walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked when we all approached Morgan. Hmmm, I wonder what was in the small box.

"We have the Axis and Allies in mochi form!" Morgan chirped. I MUST HAVE ONE THAT IS NOT FRANCE. We all began attacking the box to get a mochi and this is how it eventually turned out.

Morgan- Russia Mochi

Emily- England mochi

Em- Italy mochi

Kitty- America mochi

Moon- France mochi (But it's not actually trying to rape her though... because she is strict with it. O.O)

Myrna- China mochi

Lorelei- Germany mochi (lucky...)

Me- Japan Mochi!

It worked out decently. I even stole Em's Italy mochi and made it kiss my Japan mochi! So cute~!

* * *

I got up and made some plain old cereal. Yeah, sorry... No japanese food tutorial this time! Anyways everyone was talking. Well at least everyone who was awake at least and we all had a fun little conversation. Also we all started singing the Stereotype song!

_"You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous._  
_So I wrote a song about it, _  
_and it goes a little something like this!_

_"I think I love you more than the_  
_Japanese love tangled porn,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Check it out now._  
_I love those fat Americans. _  
_You know they so obnoxious._  
_They always eating burgers._  
_They always holding shotguns._  
_And I love Mexicans._  
_The way they mow my lawn._  
_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._  
_Uh huh._  
_'Cause that's the way they roll._  
_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._  
_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_  
_And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_  
_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._  
_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya._  
_Ya mon._  
_And I love them Puerto Ricans,_  
_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_  
_I'm just joking._  
_If you didn't know then_  
_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

_I think I love you more than the _  
_Japanese love tangled porn,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_  
_If you love the Outback redneck Australians,_  
_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude_  
_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._  
_Mamma mia!_  
_And how could anyone hate the French._  
_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._  
_Brazilian girls is what you want,_  
_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

_I love Africans, but hold up a second._  
_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._  
_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_  
_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose._  
_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_  
_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._  
_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_  
_Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis._

_I think I love you more than the _  
_Japanese love tangled porn,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_All together now!_  
_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._  
_[repeat 4x]_  
_They hump sheep [repeat 3x]_

_I think I love you more than the _  
_Japanese love tangled porn,_  
_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
_And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys._  
_But seriously, don't hump any sheep." We all sang._

Everyone giggled wildily until the doorbell rung. Em went to answer it and found a new unit waiting for us.

"Morgan is going to kill us when she wakes up." Moon said in a sullen tone.

"Wah! Kill Me Later!" Kitty squeeled. **(*coughcough*hinthint*coughcough*)**

* * *

Morgan's eyes opened and she stretched her arms out. Good she was awake, now if I just stand in the back no one will pin this on me.

"Good Morning Morgan!" We chorused. Morgan screamed, which scared the hell out of Mochi!Russia and us.

"Mein gott. What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. I stayed towards the back but eventually they pushed me to the front.

"Uh... Well, we were eating breakfast, talki-" I began. I was very nervous, knowing Morgan would be pissed.

"What else?" Morgan said in an angry tone.

"A new unit came..." I whispered quietly. Mochi!Japan nodded, he was so cute~! Morgan reached for the box but the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. A muffled voice was all the rest of us heard.

"I'm fine mom, why are you calling?" Morgan responded. Her mom replied and Morgan looked frozen. Is she okay, well wait... Her fainting answered my question.


	7. Replacement and a Death

It was night time, the velvet sky and moonlight darkly lighted the room. All breath was slow and steady, at a pace that was keeping a beat. I stared at the ceiling, listening to the small sounds around me. The pitter-patter of my rat/science project running around the house, the air coditioner softly blowing a breeze, crickets making a melody. Somehow, just tonight... They sounded harmonic. It was like, the symphony of mother nature playing its finale.

Then a noise not familiar came into this harmony, a tap on the was Taito, so I quickly got out of my bed but then someone moved at the bottom. Kitty, don't wake up.

"Why are y-" she began. But... BAMMM! Chloroform! She got KO'd. Haku giggled lightly outside, her giggle made me smile when I was younger, but now I would smirk. I opened the closet door and Chloe 2 seemed ready. She tossed me a pistol which I put in my pocket and an AK-47. Oh tonight would be fun.

* * *

It was morning, and I was in a better mood than usual. Then again when nightts like that happen who isn't happy? The people who lost? We all gathered around Morgan's bed to see her when she wakes up. Though some of us did have to hold back Francis to make sure he didn't crawl in with her.

Her eyes fluttered and she instantly looked at an empty space with confusion.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"What happened?" She asked, she started to pet her Mochi!Russia softly.

"Your parents called and you fainted..." Em said softly.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" We all looked at Kitty.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Morgan almost shouted. Kitty sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh." Moon bounced a little.

"MORGAN! Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" Moon squeeled. Who is Canada? I was confused.

"Eh?" someone made a noise. Though I couldn't see who. Oh well...

I kind of began to ignore them again. Lorelei was showing her Mochi!Germany to my waifu and I could not let that happen. I began to stalk up on the two, making sure they know who is boss around here.

God, we are so obsessed.

* * *

I walked back into Kitty and I's room to check on Chloe 2. She seemed somewhat sullen lately.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I asked. She shrugged then took out some duct tape. She tied me up and threw me and the closet. I tried to scream but only some kind of muffled noise came from it. Damn, what was she doing.

"I need to interact with people and the fellow fangirls here will help me... I will also talk to prussia." she told me. I slammed my tied-together fists down in protest but she had already left the room. For the whole night...

"What's that noise Chloe? It sounds like its coming from the closet." Kitty said. Chloe snickered somewhat nervously.

"Probably my science project.

* * *

**Chloe 2's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling like P diddy. No I am just joking. Funny aren't I? I was a bit scared that someone would find out its not me. I jumped out of my bed to go get dressed and well. Got dressed, I mean what am I supposed to do? Slip on a banana peel? Because that is a little bit cheezy.

I ran out of the room and checked out the house. I walked to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello~?" I said in Chloe 1's tone of voice. "I'm Chloe! Chloe Haku~!" I knew my/her/our last name wasn't Haku, but me and Chloe 1 pretended it was.

"Give me the phone you idiot! Hello, this is Emily Archor Speaking..." Emily said, a few seconds later she left the Kitchen to... Morgan's room? Oh well.

But Morgan ended up fainting again. Yup...

* * *

Okay, I was in the kitchen eating an apple and Prussia walked in. Okay here I go.

"Hi Prussia!" I said cheerfully, I smiled without showing my teeth just in case.

"Hello Chloe..." He said while going to the pantry. I tapped my fingers on the table.

"So wassup?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing, me and Antonio just pulled a prank on Francis. It will be awesome! But only a quarter as awesome as me!" he replied. I giggled softly, I swiped a piece of hair out of my face. Prussia stared at me.

"Are you okay? You look a little different..." He said. He came really close to my face and examined it. I threw my hands over my face and backed away.

"Actually, yeah I do feel out of the sorts today! I will go take a nap!" I said in a louder tone. I ran to the room where my closet is and threw Chloe 1 out. I untied her and ran into my closet. I will try that again one day. But at least Prussia payed enough attention to her/me/us to know if something was different.

* * *

**Chloe 1's POV**

I was finally back to my comfy bed, It was so soft... mmmmm...But after an hour or so I still coundn't fall asleep so I groaned and got up. I walked to the living room to watch TV with everyone. Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Chloe, are you feeling better?" Prussia asked. I blushed and nodded, then wondered when I wasn't feeling good. But I assumed it was Chloe 2 and shrugged it off. I watched what was going on , it appeared there was a plane crash.

"What's goin on?" Morgan asked, I ignored her and continued watching while someone else ushered her to the TV.

_"Flight number 7482, going from Paris to Boston, had one of the engines explode, causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which have been confirmed alive. We'll will bring you news as we get it." _

"Morgan... Isn't Boston close to here?" Moon asked. Morgan nodded slightly.

"Where were you parents coming from, eh?" Someone random asked.

"Paris..." Morgan responded.

"MORGAN! Why do I have a unit? Huh? What happened?" Duncan asked. Wait when did he get here? Morgan went to him and hugged him tightly.

"D-Duncan, t-they-they're..." Morgan sobbed.

Man, her parents were dead.

How Ironic.

* * *

**Updated! Yay!**

**ok I have a contest. Whoever gusses the name and original artist of the song wins a oneshot of there choice!**

**Ready? GO!**

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

Hey I've been watching you,  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class,  
Makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice,  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make you real,  
But your lips are sealed.  
That ain't no big deal.

Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"  
Too far to turn around, (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope,  
A smile or a glance,  
Give me one more chance.  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lmnt/hey_ ]  
Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe(maybe)someday(someday),  
You and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet

I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

If you want us to stay forever,  
For us to hang together,  
So  
Hear  
Me  
When I  
Say  
Hey(hey hey) Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine),  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know (want you to know),  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

**The first to guess the name and artist wins!**


	8. Cheering up and Crotch Corn

**I keep forgetting to do this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalis, Homestuck, or Vocaloid. They own me.**

* * *

I entered the living room (I was the only one NOT in there) to see Kitty trying to comfort a very sad Morgan. My Japan-Mochi nudged me to go speak to Morgan and so I did. I walked over to them and patted Kitty on the shoulder.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" She screamed.

"What the fuck!" I hollered at her. Kitty smiled and ran off being... Kitty, while I facepalmed. But I noticed someone had giggled, it was a red, wet-faced Morgan. "Hey Morgan." I said. Morgan buried her head in a pillow.

"Leave me alone! You don't know what it is like to have your parents die!" Morgan grumbled.

"I kinda do..." I said. Morgan looked at me with a bewildered look.

"My great grandmother died when I was 9. We were super close and I loved her, heck she wasn't even related to me. But I loved her. Even though we weren't related or weren't like Mother and Daughter I miss her every day." I said. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed Morgan a bracelet my great grandmother made me.

Morgan sniffled and nodded. I smiled a little and patted Morgan's head, the poor thing looked so sad. "Here I will make you some heated-up soup and some wurst!" I exclaimed. Morgan nodded with a faint smile.

I smiled and started walking towards the kitchen. I thought about how I would heat the soup (oven or microwave?). Anyways I turned around a corner and brushed by someone.

Okay scratch that, I completely bumped into someone and we both fell. Oh god I am such a klutz. We both bumped heads and I fell on the other.

"FICKING VERDAMMIT!" We both yelled while rubbing their heads. I stopped rubbing my bumped head and looked to see who I fell on. It was Prussia.

"Hallo Chloe. Kesesese~" He said. I began to blush, after weeks of spying on Lorelei and him I finally made contact with him.

"Marry me!" I said instinctively.

"What?" Prussia replied. He poked his ear to check if he heard right.

"I said hi..." I replied quickly.

"Oh okay. Well, I have a question." He responded.

"What is it?" I asked while staring at him, I wanted to smell his beautiful hair.

"Please can you get off the awesome me?" Prussia questioned. I then realized I was still on him and quickly jumped off.

"OWW! MY FIVE METERS!" Prussia yelped. I began to blush a scarlet color.

"FICK! I'M SORRY!" I yelled. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed frozen corn in a bag and brought it to Prussia.

"Here is some corn for it!"

"Kesesese!" He laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"CROTCH CORN!" Prussia hollered. And then everyone around began to laugh.

"Good job expressing the Lámour!" France exclaimed.

* * *

**ONE HOUR TIME SKIP**

Me, Lorelei, Kitty and Prussia just finished kicking France's ass and I began to heat the soup from the fridge. I poured it in a pot and let it boil.

All the sudden I heard a 'Kesesese~' and I got shoved a little. Prussia was there cooking wurst. I had an expression on my face that said 'WTF'.

"Hey! The awesome me heard you were going to cook wurst and who makes wurst better than a German?" he said.

"Well, th-WAIT!" I replied. Prussia tilted his head to the side in a questioningly manner. "WHEN DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"When you were trying to cheer Morgan up."

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME!"

"Kesesese~" He laughed as he turned the wursts around on the pan. All of the sudden a very creepy and jealous aura came and it made me feel weird. My shoulders sank and I stared blankly into the soup.

"Uh, is that Lorelei?" I asked. All the sudden there was a sudden burst of air and the aura was gone.

"Did you feel that wind?" Prussia asked. I facepalmed then tasted the soup. It was warm so I grabbed a ladle and poured some into the bowl. I grabbed a plate and Prussia put some wurst on it. I smiled at Prussia and took the food to Morgan. Apparently everyone else was with her.

"Hey I want soup! Is that wurst? I wanna try some! Stay away from Prussia! Maple... Quit grabbing my ass France. Can we eat?" Were the most common replies. I pointed towards the kitchen and everyone but Morgan ran.

And the awesome Prussia was just fortunate enough to get out of their way. But a huge gust of wind made him fall. Morgan giggled.

"Someone help the awesome me up!" He said while flailing his arms.

"If your that awesome can't you get up by yourself?" Morgan asked.

Prussia got up and sat on the floor by the couch. I sat by Morgan on the couch and my feet were by Prussia. Soon all the others gathered around and we began to watch TV.

We all settled on watching Family Guy, it was a pretty decent episode. And as the commercials came on, so did the crack conversations.

"I totally think Spain and Greece would be a cute couple!" said Emily. We all (but Morgan because she helps Emily with her crack couples) made EWW faces but a commercial got our attention. Guitar Hero.

"We should get it!" Exclaimed all the people except Morgan. Morgan shrugged.

"We can get it after the funeral I guess." Morgan replied. Suddenly everyone got sad. Then I felt a tug on my pinky toe, a very pale GERMAN hand was pulling my toes and tickling my feet. I held back some laughs and Kitty stared at me like I was the weirdest person alive.

Well, now it was around 12 and everyone was tired. We locked France (:p) in a closet by himself and we all went to bed. But I stopped real quick. I went to the computer for something.

I clicked the browser and typed in Gmail and I got taken to the site. I logged in and I sent a quick email to my parents telling them I love and miss them.

I closed the window and changed into my PJs. I climbed into the bunk bed that I shared with Kitty and went to sleep.

* * *

**NINE HOUR TIME SKIP**

I woke up to the sound of a french laugh and groaned. It seemed a few were still asleep but some were up. I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. I punched France in the gut (because I can) and went to the fridge. I grabbed the milk and held it as I grabbed a box of fruit loops. I poured some fruit loops into my mouth and then some milk.

*ding dong*

I walked to the door with milk splattered around my mouth.

"Another unit came. Please sign." The man said. I signed 'Morgan' and took the unit. Suddenly countries surrounded me and asked me questions.

"Give me air! MORGAN GET UP!" I yelled. Morgan came into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her as she rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Morgan said groggily.

"We got a new unit." I yawned.

"Oh great, who is it?" She asked.

"South Korea." I replied.

"Kese*yawn*sese." Prussia said. Well, now everyone was up.

Morgan got out the instructions and read them out loud.

"**Removal of your YONG-SOO IM from Packaging**

This is actually a much harder task than you may think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. To avoid the aforementioned scenarios, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:

1. Stand next to the box, preferably prepared to block flying box lids, and say either, "Aru!" or, "Desu." Your YONG-SOO IM will manage to sidekick or palm the box lid off and get up, and you must immediately reprogram him lest he grope you in the belief that you are one of his brothers.

2. Take either the CD recording of "Arirang" or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly. If using the CD, you will hear humming and sometimes singing from the box, and it is safe to remove the top; if you play the dramas, then you will hear irritated grunting caused by your unit's annoyance at missing the drama. You can then remove the top as well, though he will probably jump up and shock you before running to the television or computer where the drama is playing.

3. Open a jar of the provided kimchi and set it on a plate. Use a fan or other such machine to waft the smell towards the box. You can also do this with a plate of boolnak jungol or spiced jjol myun. This route will make your YONG-SOO IM hungry and he will whine for food until you feed him.

4. Mispronounce Korean. Say, "Annyeonghaseyo!" as terribly as you can manage. This will result in a lengthy Korean pronunciation lesson from your unit, who will jump up violently when he hears you speak.

5. Open the box and poke your units' curl. He will shudder and wake up, and he might be horny, so you probably want to watch out." We all thought for a moment.

"Can't we just play some K-Pop?" Kitty taped her chin.

"SMEXY ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" Oh joy...

* * *

**VampChick2010! You won! The lyrics were from "Hey Juliet by LMNT"!**

**I will do another right now... Guess the lyrics and band! Oh and you can only win one one-shot.**

**here it goes...**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreamsBut I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after  
Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She can't keep a secret For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me The more I adore her_

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her  
Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
The way she sees it's me On her caller ID _

_She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined  
Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**_Oh, and badnews... Inactivty for 3 weeks._**


	9. Karaoke and Fireworks

**Hello.**

**Welcome to the latest installment of "Pinch Me Now" By Chloe Haku~!**

**We are sorry for the wait and we bring to you the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Chloe doesn't own Hetalia, Homestuck, or Vocaloid. They own her.**

* * *

We all stared at the Southern Korean very plainly. I mean, it isn't like we had never gotten a pervert unit before. Yong bounced with happiness and smiled a lot. He was an adorable bunch of unexpectedness.  
"I'm going to unlock France and change now." Morgan said. I sweatdropped, she should know that you unlock him after you change or else... The thought of that makes me shudder.

Morgan unlocked it and it appeared that France was unconcious and her little brother was holding a hockey stick. When did he get here?  
"...Oh, hi Morgan. Can I hurt your friend... Mora is it? She threw me in a closet! Then Chloe threw France in here!" Duncan said. Moon and I facepalmed, we shouldn't of done will certainly be furious.  
"Guys... You can't let France rape my brother! He's actually innocent. Wait, why are you here again?" Morgan stated. We all shrugged, ignoring the fact he probably wasn't innocent and our minds drifted to other thoughts for a few moments.

"Your breasts are mine, da~ze!"Yong shouted. Exactly after that he groped me... AND Emily. Lets just say he has to go to the dentist soon for a tooth replacement.

* * *

All of us (besides Morgan) were in the living room talking with the others.  
"Hey Prussia!" I said. I quickly sat down next to him and smiled.  
"Oh~ Hello Liebe." He replied in a thick German accent. I mind-squealed. HE CALLED ME LIEBE.  
"Hehehe, so... How are you?" I asked him. I leaned back and changed my position to something more relaxed. He shrugged casually as Gilbird floated around his head.

"Not much, me and Romania found a game online and we are really interested... The game looks really awesome. But of course it is not as awesome as I am!" Prussia said. I smiled and nodded, though I pondered the thought of Prussia and Romania being friends for a few mere seconds.  
"Oh~ I love games!" I responded and he smiled. "What is the game?"  
"SBURB." He stated smoothly. I covered my mouth and froze. No... Not that...

"Yeah! There is only one disc to download it and we happened to find a way to obtain it!" Prussia exclaimed. I shook my head quickly, trying to convince him not to play.  
"NEIN!" I told him. Curiousity came to his face.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because when you start the session a meteor comes to you and the other players! AND IT DESTROYS EARTH."  
"OH SHIT!" he shouted, though the others were to busy conversing with others to notice.

"Okay! I won't play! Thanks for the warning~" he said. I blushed bright scarlet and nodded. He laughed casually and I laughed as well. And then Lorelei came and we started fighting again.

"Yo! Peoples! Listen up!" Morgan hollered. Silence spread accross the room and she continued.  
"First, sorry about being all mope-y yesterday." She stated. We all blew that off and Emily shouted, "But you had a reason!" which made us all nodd.  
"I have some new rules and information that you guys may want to know. One, we will use my inheritance money to pay for bills and necessities. If you guys want anything for yourselves, get a job." Morgan said. We all groaned and sighed as she continued.

"Two, I'm going to be in my room drawing, so its best not to disturb me. And finally, that's all I could think of." Morgan finished. We all kind of face-palmed at the last part but as Morgan started to leave we all heard a knock on the closet door. She opened it and her little brother Duncan bursted out huffing and puffing. That's right, Kitty put him in their last night and she hadn't bothered to take him out.

"KITTY!" Morgan yelled and Kitty kind of just sulked.  
"I'm going to live with Grammy..." We all waved goodbye~

* * *

I happened to convince Prussia, Spain, and France to get me inside of a karaoke bar so that I could relax before school started. Lorelei tagged along with us because she convinced them as well.

"WOOHOO~!" I said, the other echoed as I found a booth for us all to sit at.  
"It is nice to get out of the house for a little bit~" I told them. The BTT shrugged and Lorelei nodded in agreement.

"So are we going to sing?" said all of the BTT. I shrugged, "If you want. I guess."  
"You sing first Amiga!" Spain said to me. I shook my head nervously, afraid of my singing, and denied.  
"Oh come on gurl! Go sing!" Pru- Gilbert said. I looked at him unemotionally and headed to the microphone. I looked through the selections and picked a song.

I then focused my energy to make a voice similar to how I spoke.

_**I am**_** ready...**

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side." _I sang. The BTT started clapping and Lorelei kind of ignored it.

I smirked and headed back to the booth, we all sang songs until we went back to the house.

* * *

Later that day the countries were staring at all of us in disgust. I guess it was because we were eating scones.  
"Mon Cheries, how are you not getting sick off that?" France asked with horror in his voice. Moon shrugged.=  
"Emily cooks worse." She replied. We all nodded in agreement, "Besides, english food is just blander.".

I put some more honey on mine and continued eating the petrified pastry.  
""Have you ever tried adding chocolate to this? It would-" Morgan began until Lorelei covered Morgan's mouth. I chuckled at this and finished my scone. Morgan pryed Lorelei's hand off of her face.

"Don't say that! Last time they had chocolate, we had to lock them in a closet for a week!" Lorelei hissed. Though I would have to admit it was hilarious when they had chocolate.  
"Party Pooper..." Morgan muttered. "Do you guys know what today is?" Morgan said. I forgot I guess.  
"The 4th of July! Which means-" Morgan Began. And yada yada yada... I zoned out yet again.

And somehow when we left Morgan wasn't with us.

* * *

England was moping behind the crowd as we set up a picnic area to watch the fireworks. We brought sparklers and confetti poppers a long with some sandwiches and sodas. We all spreaded out, but not to far from eachother, and chatted while we waited for the fireworks show.

"So do you like fireworks?" Gilbert asked as he laid down on the grass next to me. I nodded and laid back as well.  
"They are pretty, but they are quite loud." I replied. He grabbed his IPod from his pocket along with some earbuds and passed me a bud.  
"Here, we can listen to my awesome music instead of hearing the loud booms!" he told me. I graciously excepted the earbud as he started to play some music.

'_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but she knows that  
When she is all alone  
Feel's like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if  
She cries, That first tear  
The tear will not stop  
Raining down.'_

"You like SuperChick?" I asked.  
"Yeah I do." He replied with a smile on his face. We continued listening to the song as the Fireworks went off. Though I will admit I almost dozed off. But it was a fun night and I even caught Lorelei talking to Spain.

* * *

We returned back home and found Morgan asleep in her room so we all got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair quickly and jumped into bed.

About an hour later when I was sure everyone was sleeping I got up and got Chloe 2 out of the closet/room thing. I got changed into my fighting clothes and grabbed my guns along with Chloe 2. I punched Kitty to make sure she wouldn't wake up for a while. Chloe 2 and I climbed out the window and found Prussia standing there.

Kill me...

* * *

**YAY! I finally updated!  
And I made it with a cliff hanger! The next chapter is my tenth so i wanted to do something special so you guys will just have to wait! *evil laugh*  
I can't wait for all of you to update your stories and talk to me soon!**

**I have a deviant art at .com  
I also have a tumblr at .com**

**Review please! The more reviews I get the better the next chapter is!"  
Who knows? If i only get one review I might just make a chapter about me drinking a glass of apple juice.**

**See ya soon!**


	10. HORY SHEET- THERE'S TWO

**Hey! Chapter ten! WHOOT! Now for that thing below:**

**Welcome to the latest installment of "Pinch Me Now" By Chloe Haku~!**

**We are sorry for the wait and we bring to you the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Chloe doesn't own Hetalia, Homestuck, or Vocaloid. They own her.**

* * *

Nothing but silence lingered the air, breathing slowed as the three people stared at each other.  
"What the Holy Roman Empire?" Gilbert yelled at Chloe 2 and I. I looked at Chloe 2 and she shrugged and put her pistol on her side. I sighed and clinched my fists.  
"We needed to be more careful, _didn't we Chloe 2."_ I said plainly.

"I don't know if you have learnt about the Berlin wall yet. But the point is ever since all of that bullshit I have learnt to be more aware of my surroundings at night like the awesome person I am." Gilbert stated. Taito and Haku approached where we are since they probably thought we slept in and had a "We are fucked, aren't we?" look on their face. I told signaled them to do nothing yet and Chloe 2 approached Prussia.

"Get into the car. If you say anything or ruin this Chloe and I will cut your five meters off and shove it up your ass." she told him. He gulped and quickly nodded. Chloe 2 pulled him into the van and threw him in. Haku and I snickered.  
"He has the same hair and eyes as I do!" Haku remarked. I shrugged,"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

We sat in the van as Taito drove angerly.  
"You just HAD to cause to much noise!" He whined. We all zoned out of his whines because they had gotten old over the years. But eventually we arrived at our destination and we got out of the whine mobile. Haku kicked Gilbert out of the van and he started cursing in German.

"VERDAMMIT! FICK!" he yelled. Taito snickered at him. Taito slightly kicked Prussia while he was down and Prussia bit Taito's leg. They would of killed each other if Chloe 2 and I hadn't seperated them.  
"Calm down Taito-san." Chloe 2 told him.  
"Calm down Gilbert." I whispered softly as I stroked his silky but messy hair.

A van approached the clearing we were at. It was the enemy, the blue jewels, it was time to either fight or negotiate. Oh, what am I saying, those fools don't know what negotiate even means. The enemies got out of their car and stood face to face to us. Our next van came and theirs did too. Yuki-sama got out of her van along with Mugi-San. Yuki got out with a pistol, Mugi also got out. But he tripped over a rock,

Aoki and her gang stood face to face with ours, silence filled the deserted clearing. "Well then. We meet again, Bleeding Hearts." Aoki said with an evil smirk on her face. "き-さま... The Blue Jewels. Seems that way." Yuki replied with a competive look. I nudged Gilbert and handed him an AK-47, he took it with sweaty palms and shakeup fingers. I patTed his back, trying to soothe him from the hostility in the air.

"FIRE!" Taito yelled. Chloe 2 let out a piercing battle cry as Yuki delivered the first blow, she shot Luka in the knee and the pinkette howled in pain. Miku went to Luka's side to treat the wound as I scanned around for Taito's twin siblings, Akaito and Akaiko. We always had to keep lookout for them, they were sneaky and they would strife faster than a serpent.

"Target." Akaito said. "Acquired." Akaiko finished, both had sly looks on their faces as they aimed at Gilbert and I. They both shot simultaneously and Gilbert and I ducked behind a pile of steel pipes. The red-headed siblings continued shooting until they were out of ammuntion. When they changed there ammunition Gilbert and I shot tranquilizer darts at them. We got them and in the matter of secinds they collapsed to the ground. I high-fived Gilbert and scanned the battleground. Aoki and Yuki were fighting with daggers, Miku and Chloe 2 were fist-fighting, and Taito and Haku were snooping around. It looked like they were trying to find something or someone.

Yuki managed to get a cut on Aoki's hip whicmaimed Aoki scream in pain and that caused Miku to get distracted and Chloe 2 finished her off with two punches. Aoki yelled about how the Blue Jewels woIKR win the next fight and how they were training new members. We accepted victory and laughed at them on the way to Morgan's house. Taito and Haku dropped us off and Chloe 2 went to her room inside the closet.

Prussia and I had some apple juice and he began asking questions.

"So what is her name?" he asked. "Chloe 2. Or Zoey." I replied.

"What is the point of your gang?" He asked. A took a deep breath to explain this. "Bleeding Hearts is an illegal gang which makes must of its profits off the illegal selling of vocaloid voice banks, otherwise known as POCALOID. Those Vocaloids you saw back tmore weren't the real ones, they were copies of the originals. Chloe 2 and i were created to make pitch perfect sounds out of any voice we have ever heard." I replied.

"Woah. That's AWESOME." Gilbert said. I giggled and slurped some of the apple juice I had. I then explained that he was now a permanent member of the Bleeding Hearts ganh and that I'd have to teach him some combat skills. He argued that he was a country and that he could manage and I told him it wasn't the same combatodo he woulsd still have to.

I yawned and struggled to keep my eyes open, so I decided to put Dr. Hortible's Sing-A-Long Blog on and Gilbert and I fell asleep watching it.

* * *

The next day we all woke up around nine in the morning and had pancakes. And by us I mean all the non-countries besides Morgan, South Korea, and... Canadia? Oh well, the syrup was really good thanks to that Canadia guy!

"Good morning, da~ ze!" Yong said happily. Morgan responded with "Buenos dias, Korea!". We all stared at her, wondering why she was awake.

"Uh, Morgan?" Myrna said. As Morgan said yes Myrna felt her head and sighed.

"Go back to bed, you are sick." she finished. I pushed Morgan into her room and shoved her on her bed. I slammed the door to return to only one pancake on my plate, I HAD TWO GOD DAMMIT. I glared at Prussia who was just about to shove a pancake into his mouth, I reached for it and he leaned back.

"GIVE ME MY PANCAKE." I stated loudly.

"Nein!" Gilbert said as he took a big bite of it. I ripped the rest of the pancake from his mouth and bit down on it victoriously. He smirked evilly and bit it while I was trying to eat it. I blushed andlust let him have it.

"IVISIBLE MAN. MAKE MOAR." Kitty shouted. I cheered in approval and Moon was about to slap her. Canadia, I think, restrained her and whispered into her ear. She began to blush and held back the slap.

But we got more pancakes.

And Kitty got slapped.

On the ass.

By France.

And his balls would hurt for the next week.

Teehee.

* * *

Around noon there was a knock on the door. Em answered the door and we got three units. THREEEEEEEEEEE.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! VE~!" Em said as she carried in the box. I raised my head from my psychology book to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Emily asked.

"We got Fem!China! AND THE ITALIAN TWINS!" she fangirled. Woah, her shrieks... I've never seen her fangirl before. But EM ran to wake up Morgan while Emily, Kitty & Myrna teamed up to open the Fem!China unit and Lorelei tried to stop them.

But who cares about stuff like that when you can just eat cereal? So that's what I did.

* * *

After that whole ordeal the units were eventually opened and we had lunch. I had a peanut butter and jelly* sandwich. I don't even know what the others were eating.

I finished quickly and proposed to Prussia and Lorelei that we should play hide and go seek. Thethoroughly it would be fun so we began to play. I was it first, but I found Gilbert quickly. So eventually he found Lorelei and the game went on and on.

After a few rounds we were all tired and we went to the kitchen to see Kitty push Lovino on to Morgan. Lorelei and I high fived, Kitty had annitiated the plan beforeany of us but it was hilarious!

About a few hours after this is started pouring rain in our area so we all got on Tumblr and Fanfiction. But eventually Morgan got bored and just looked out the window for long periods of time. It looked like she was crying but just as I was about to approach her she ran outside.

What was out there?

* * *

**Why hello!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I just had school and stuff.**

**But I will try to update more because now I can update from my IPod! ^.^****  
**

**Anything else? I think not. **

**Ill see you next time I update! Please review, and sorry I am not good at fight scenes, hence the bad beginning!**


End file.
